The Support
by Alpha101
Summary: What happens if Black Ops 2 characters collide with the Modern Warfare 3 characters? This is the threequel to "Ghost And Roach Are Alive", and "All Alone." Please read those two before you read this, or it will probably not make much sense. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Black Ops 2: David Mason's pov:_

When I woke up, Harper told me that Admiral Briggs wanted to see us. "Okay men, we found out that Menendez is in Cuba. I need you to go to spy on him, and when you have enough information, get out of there without being noticed. Any questions?" Briggs said.

"Who's going?" I asked. "It'll be you, and Harper." he said. "Oh, and one more thing. We will have support. Ever heard of the Task Force 141 incident?" he asked. We all remembered it. It was when most of task force 141's men assisted Shepard and Makarov, and only a few stayed true to our country. "Okay. The few members that did not turn to Shepard and Makarov, and aided the Marines, will be assisting you." "They will only spare one member, and his name is Gary Sanderson, but you all can call him, "Roach". he said.

"Hey Briggs, ain't that the guy that took down Shepard and Makarov?" Harper asked. "Yes indeed, so I expect you two to show some respect, and aid him if needed." Briggs said. "Okay, move out!" I said.

I went and grabbed a FN SCAR, with a heat signature attachment and a Dragonuv SVD with a night vision scope. I also got silencers for both of them, of course. I also grabbed some night vision goggles, since it will take place at 8:30 p.m. I got ready and got into the helicopter.

_Modern Warfare 3: Gary "Roach" Sanderson's pov:_

When I got out of bead, Price wanted to see us. "Okay everybody, we received word that the Black Ops are going to send two soldiers to spy on our target, Raul Menendez. We're sending in Roach, to support them. It's going to take place in Cuba, at 8:30 p.m. tonight, so I want you to get ready." Price said. I nodded, and headed towards the armory.

I grabbed an AK47 with a heat signature attachment and a PSG 1 with a night vision scope. I also grabbed some silencers, and some night vision goggles, since the mission was taking place at night. I prepared, said bye to the guys, and got into the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Black Ops 2: David Mason's pov:_

When we got there, we saw that Gary Sanderson was already there. "What took you guys so long?" Gary asked. "Just shut up and tell us if you see Menendez." Harper said.

"Not yet, but Price says that he should be here any minute, so get into position." he said. We saw that he didn't have the attachment that lets him hear, so I gave him the extra we brought.

We sat there for about five minutes, then Gary said, "I have a visual on Raul Menendez." I looked down, and there was Menendez. We turned our attachments on, and listened.

"Once we're done here, we'll go back to base, and make sure that they came in." Menendez said. "What's coming in?" Gary asked. "Who knows? Nukes, weapons, troops, with Menendez, you never know." I said.

"He's on the move, but there's a chopper scanning the area. Follow me, and hug the walls." Gay said. He then hid behind a crate, then ran to a nearby building, and jumped. Thankfully, he landed safely on the rooftop. Unfortunately, I didn't I grabbed onto one of the windows, and started to lose my grip. Right when I let go, Gary grabbed me, and pulled me up. The Harper jumped. We moved up.

We jumped to another building, and thankfully, I made this one. "The choppers coming this way. Get to cover." Gary whispered. We all hid behind some crates. After a minute, it past us. "Okay, move up." Gary said.

We ran to the end of the rooftop, and saw that there was a ladder. "We'll have to carry on on the ground." Gary said. We all climbed down, and ran up to where Menendez was. We saw him, and hid in an ally, and turned our attachments on.

"Sir, our chopper says that it saw a few men running on the rooftops, trying to avoid it. Should we try to escape?" his assistant asked. "No, I know they're here. Continue as planned." Menendez said.

"We've been compromised." Harper said. "Okay, they know we're here, but they don't know we're right here. Continue the mission, unless they see us." Gary said.

"Listen, I know you're here to help us. But Gary, just shut up. If we don't get out of here now, we'll all be killed. So thanks for the helpful suggestions, but for now, keep them to yourself. We're doing this my way, and calling in our chopper, and getting out of here." I said.

Gary stared at me, and then said, "I don't care what you say Mason. We're staying here, as planned. If they know we're here, why haven't they began firing yet? There's something important going on, and if you want Menendez to go down, I suggest you listen to me! Is that clear?" Gary said. Defeated, I nodded. So did Harper. "Okay then, let's move up."

We ran for about ten minutes, then caught up with Menendez. We again turned our attachments on, then heard him say, "Are you sure?" Oh crap, they know we're here! "Get out of here! Now! Go to the chopper!" I yelled. Menendez turned our way, and yelled, "Fire! They're in the ally!"

We ran to the LZ, and got into the helicopter. "Mason! Why the hell did you yell like that! You blew our cover!" Gary said. "He knew that we were in the ally! Didn't you hear him?" I asked. "Yes I did! He was asking about the technology he just ordered, not us! We would be spying right now, gaining information on his whereabouts, if you haven't blown our cover!" Gary said. I stood there, surprised. I'm sure that he was talking about us, but sure enough, Harper said the same thing that Gary said. I made us fail the mission. How am I going to explain this to Briggs?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been keeping me busy. I'm having trouble coming up ideas for future chapters, so please review or pm me with your ideas for a chapter, and I might include it, and your user name. Enjoy!**

_Modern Warfare 3: Roach's pov:_

When I got back to base, let me just say, I was totally pissed at Mason. How could he just blow our cover like that? If we were there for just thirty more minutes, we could've gotten the information on when his next attack on India would be. We then could warn them, and make them our ally, but now it's too late. They'll definitely join Menendez when they see how powerful he is.

I went to Price's tent, and told him what happened. "So, India's going to probably join Menendez. This is not good Roach. We needed India to join us, but now we've just got another enemy that we probably can't defeat. Hopefully, we can convince China, France, and Italy to back us up. They're trying to stay out of the war, but they will if attacked. If we can't we're history. The only people backing us up now is Great Britain, Canada, and South Korea, and the people we're now facing could snap those armies like a twig. We've got to face North Korea, Russia, Iran, Iraq, India, Germany, AND Menendez's army!"

"I know, sir, we're in a bad situation. We've got some of the best fighting forces on the globe against us, but the US has us. We're going to win this war, I know we are." I said.

"I hope so." Price said. "Roach, I have a mission for you. You and Soap are going to go to China. We've got intel that German soldiers are making their way there right now, and obviously, it's an attack. You two are going there, accompanied by Mason and Harper, and give the Chinese some ammo, and preparations for the battle. You're then going to take a few squads of their men, and go to the border, where the Germans are entering at, and take most of them out. Then you're going to fall back to a small neighborhood, and stand your ground. There are buildings so you can use them as cover. Then, you're going to fall back further, because we also know that they're sending in tanks. You're going to contact the pilot to take out the tanks with a few hell storm missiles. By then, the Germans will have been defeated, and China will be on our good side."

"Yes sir." I said. "And Roach, the Chinese don't know that you're coming, or that the Germans are on the move, so when you get there, explain everything to them." Price said. I nodded.

"When do the Germans get there?" I asked. "They get there in about forty minutes, so you're going to take the new jet we've been working on, and fly it there. It should get you there in about ten minutes, then you should have thirty minutes to prepare. Now go gear up!" price said.

I went to the armory and grabbed an AK47 with extra bullets in each mag, a grenade launcher, and a flamethrower. (we've modified most of our weapons to be able to have many attachments) I also grabbed an AR15 with extra bullets, a grenade launcher, and a longer barrel. And in my pocket I have a silenced Dessert Eagle, with a longer barrel. I also grabbed some frag grenades, some sticky grenades, and a bullet proof vest. I looked like a one man army. Soap grabbed his gear, and then we told the pilot the mission, and he agreed to fly us there and give support fire.

When we were about to fly away, Price stepped outside to watch. "Hey Price, are the Black Ops already there?" I yelled. "No, but they're going to meet you where you're giving them the ammo and supplies." he yelled back.

When we took off, I knew two things. One: China was going to be our ally after this mission, and two: the Germans were going down.

**What did you think Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everybody. I just got 2 reviews this morning, and they were both negative. **** But, they did make me think. I am doing some things wrong. Such as, in my last chapter, I told everybody that Roach was using an AK47 and an AR15. Spec Ops almost never use an AK47, and the AR15 is mostly only used by civilians. Please ignore the fact that I am sometimes using guns that the Spec Ops, or Black Ops, would never use. I mean, this IS fan fiction after all, we can use our imaginations. But thanks again for the review, I didn't know I was doing that wrong.**

**And I also got another review, also bad. I'm sorry that this story is sometimes confusing, it's been hard to write. After a few more chapters, and it's still this hard, I may delete the story, and start working on the Percy Jackson story I've been thinking about.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Even though they were negative, that's how I learn! I don't care if you send me a review saying how bad the story is, tell me what I need to fix! Please send some reviews or pm me about the story when you can. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Black Ops 2: David Mason's pov:_

When we got to Sichuan, we saw the General's tent. We went there, and saw that Gary Sanderson and John Mactavish were already there. We went up to the tent, and placed all the supplies we brought on a table. We brought AKs, FN SCARS, and Makarovs. We also brought lots of extra ammo for random guns, and some grenades.

"Ah, David Mason. Nice to finally meet you! And this is?" The general pointed at Harper. "This is Harper." I said. The general shook Harper's hand.

"Gary Sanderson and John Mactavish already explained the situation. German soldiers are currently marching towards Tibet, am I wrong?" The general asked. I nodded.

"Well, it seems that Gary Sanderson has already came up with a plan. He'll inform you while our soldiers are getting armed." he said.

Gary stepped forward. "Okay, here's the plan. We quickly get to Tibet by car, then we camp at the border until the Germans get here. We soften them up, then retreat to a deserted city about a mile and a half away. We can use the buildings for cover. We kill some more of them, then we retreat further. When we get like four miles away, we're going to call in a few air strikes to kill the remaining troops and tanks. Any questions?" he asked. I nodded, then he handed me a M16. "Okay then, get in the truck." As he pointed to a nearby vehicle.

It took us about forty minutes to get to the border of China, which is in Tibet. We were late, but fortunately, so were the Germans. We got set up. It was me, Harper, Gary, John, and the general's best squad. We spotted them. They were only about a half a mile away. We got ready, then I yelled out, "Fire!"


	6. Chapter 5

_Modern Warfare 3: Roach's pov:_

Mason gave the word, and we started firing. I looked at the Germans, and saw that there must have been at least ten squads shooting at us. After about ten minutes, about four squads were down. "Fall back to the neighborhood!" I yelled.

It took about five minutes to get to the neighborhood. When we got there, I motioned for Harper and a few of the general's soldiers to follow me into a two floor house. When we got inside, I got positioned at the window. "Harper, go upstairs and grab a sniper rifle." I said.

After about fifteen minutes of doing this, I found that I was almost completely out of ammo. My AK was already out, and my AR15 only has four rounds left, and I doubt that I can take out three entire German squads with a Dessert Eagle. SO I started to look around. I found something that caught my attention. It was a door, and it lead to an underground room. I guess the Chinese have used this house before in a fire fight.

"Guys, down here!" I said. Harper, and the three Chinese soldiers followed me to the room. When we got inside, I saw that there were tables set up everywhere. And on the tables, were weapons and ammunition. "It's like waking up Christmas morning." Harper said.

I went to one of the tables, and picked up an M16, and a HK416. I also restocked on grenades, and pulled my badly damaged bullet proof vest off and put on a new one. I saw that there was some RPGs. "Guys, each of you take an RPG, then follow me upstairs." I said. They each got one, and followed me back to the battle

Once we got back up, we saw that they weren't looking for us. We saw that that they had Mason and Soap. The other three Chinese soldiers were dead. "Forget about the RPGs, we've got to make sure that they don't hurt Soap or Mason. We need to take them out without getting noticed, and to do it quickly. Here's the plan: Harper's going to take an RPG, and create a distraction, but make sure they don't kill them while you're doing so. Then, we're going to set up. You are going to sneak past them, and hide behind the building. You are going to do the same thing, but on the right side. I'm going to stay here, and attack them from the front. Harper, if they threaten to kill those two, surrender once they're close to the buildings. Once they're getting ready to capture you, we open fire, because we've got the element of surprise on our hands. Any questions?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "Okay, move!"

Harper ran in front of the soldiers, and aimed the RPG at them. They shouted in German, then pulled the gun closer to their heads. Harper started yelling at them, while the two Chinese soldiers were getting into position. That's when all of hell broke loose.

Once they were close to the buildings, Harper put the RPG down like I said. Soon as he did, one of the German soldiers took out their handgun and shot him. "No!" I yelled, and they spotted me. This was not going according to plan. I yelled out, "Fire!" The two Chinese soldiers started firing from the behind, while I killed the two that were holding Mason and Soap hostage. In about ten seconds, they were all dead.

I went up to Mason and Soap, and untied them. When I went up to Mason, he said, "Forget about me, help Harper!" he yelled. I went to Harper, and checked for a pulse. He was dead. "He's dead David! We need to fall back! The tanks will be here in a minute!" I yelled. "No! I'm not leaving Harper!" But I grabbed is arm, and pushed him forward.

After about ten minutes, we were almost four miles away. I pulled out the walkie-talkie, and said, "You are clear for air strikes, get 'em good." I told the pilot. In about five seconds, I saw a helicopter overhead. I pulled out my air strike pad, (**I didn't know what to call it, it's the thing you get when in Black Ops 2 multiplayer and you get a hell storm missile) **and immediately saw that there were five tanks coming towards us. I aimed, and fired. Two tanks were down. I fired again, another two tanks were down. When I was about to destroy the last tank, our helicopter started to spiral out of control. "We're hit! We're hit! We're going down!" the pilot said. It fell to the ground about only ten feet away from us.

"Okay, we're going to have to do this the hard way. "Soap, follow me, and bring an RPG." I said. We ran for about two minutes, and saw the tank. "Okay Soap, fire!" He did, but it didn't fire. "Roach, it's empty!" Soap said. I was getting ready to hit him over the head with the bud of my gun. "Okay, you run up to the front of the tank, and distract it. I'll climb on top, and throw a grenade inside. When I do, get out of the way." I said.

Soap ran up to the tank, and started shooting at it. It started to fire back, so he started dodging the bullets. Then I ran to the side of it, jumped on top, and opened up the lid. I threw a grenade in, and then jumped. It instantly blew up, while I was still in the air, and the blast pushed me back. Then remember my clothes being on fire, and I blacked out.

About ten minutes later, I woke up. My clothes were burnt, and I smelt like cigars. I was in a car. Soap was driving, with Mason in the front seat. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted. Good news, we got a call from the general. China is now on our side. I smiled, then fell back asleep.


	7. Name of New Story

**I just published a new story called, "Hitler's Assassin." Please read!**


End file.
